


Incentive

by lulebell



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With nothing to pay her, Olivia Dunham must convince Esther Figglesworth to say with her private eye practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

It was the first job she had where she slept with her boss.

“You still haven’t paid me yet!” Esther exclaimed, standing in the doorway of Olivia’s office, exasperated by both her work load and the lack of monetary compensation, or any compensation for that matter.

Olivia leaned over her wooden desk and pulled open the bottom drawer, lifting a bottle of whisky in Esther’s direction.

“C’mon doll,” she said pouring herself a glass. “I’ll pay you in brown.”

“It’s not funny!” Esther protested, approaching Olivia with suddenly new found confidence. She leaned over the desk with both hands holding on to either side of the corners. “Dunham, you owe me and I’m not leaving here until you pay me.”

“Or what?”

Esther swallowed. “Or I’ll quit.”

Olivia paused before swallowing, holding Esther’s gaze. They two remained locked in a hard stare for a few moments before Olivia gulped down her drink and cocked her head to one side. “Okay, you win.”

Esther stood up slowly, opening her body as she followed Olivia coming around the corner so they were standing face to face. Olivia took Esther by the shoulders and kissed her square on the lips. Esther pulled back from Olivia, looking at her in wide-eyed shock.

“You're drunk.”

Olivia shrugged, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe. Look, I don’t have any money, but I don’t want you to quit.”

Esther looked at her quizzically. “So what exactly are you proposing --”

Olivia didn’t let her finish her sentence: her lips came crashing down on Esther’s. She tasted sweet, like cherries in springtime. To her surprise, Esther didn’t resist. To the contrary, Esther deepened their kiss and Olivia gasped slightly when Esther’s hands found their way to the top of Olivia’s hip and moved down, over her bottom. She gripped Olivia tightly and sunk her small frame between Olivia’s shoulders and deep on to her lips.

Quickly regaining control and without breaking their kiss, Olivia hoisted Esther on to the desk, pushing her skirt up over her knees and spreading her legs with a carefully placed hand. Esther broke their kiss with a moan and put her hand on the top of Olivia’s head as she got down on her knees between Esther’s legs.  
With every stroke, with every brush, Esther moaned until her moans grew louder and her breathing faster; she arched her back and cried out, releasing everything she was holding on to. When she recovered, Esther pushed her skirt back down over her knee and stepped back from Olivia’s smirking face.

“You better now, doll face?” she asked, licking her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue.  
“Yeah,” Esther said as she finished rearranging herself. “Mh! Yes, I suppose I am.”

"You still gonna quit on me?" Olivia asked watching as Esther moved towards the door.

“What? Who said anything about quitting? I’ll be here first thing Monday morning!” And with that, she turned and waltzed out of Olivia’s office happily.

It was the first job she had where she slept with her boss, but none of that mattered so long as she was getting paid.


End file.
